1: A Muggles Halloween
by Scribbles111
Summary: Part 1: Halloween at Hogwarts, oh I wonder what they would get up too...


The pumpkins hung in the air; there smell filling your nostrils. Nobody missed the Halloween feast, it was too beautiful. The hand carved faces by the house elves, some based on each other. But it always held gloom. Because this day, fifteen years ago, was the day Voldermort rose to power. This day was chosen, because of the legend. Halloween is the day where the veil between the world and the spirts, the veil separating life and death, was at its finest. So this day was forever cursed to hold that burden. But that doesn't mean everyone felt it...

"Come on! I need these; otherwise I have to sit through transfuration! Never! Fred, George, please!" Ron Weasley begged, wearing his Christmas jumper on over the top of his pale blue pj bottoms. Harry sat back, pealing his pumpkin pasties to pieces with a smirk on his face as the brothers tried to con Ron out of five knots. Hermione walked over; fed up with the noise they were creating.

"Ron, I'll help you with your test! Just please shut up the lot of you! And stop smirking Harry!" Hermione snapped as she pushed her way forward.

Still smiling despite being told not to, Harry swung his legs back off the table and ate the chunks he had ripped off, mussing about how he would cheat the test, when his girlfriend Ginny came over. His smile changed from one of humour to a real happy smile.

"Hey, how was class?" He asked as she sat next to him, stealing a bit of his food.

"Ugh, as boring as ever, it's all, revise! Revise! Revise! Levie O sa not levie o saa! We did this stuff years ago! And the DA! They just don't know what we covered with you so they keep going like we're idiots! Well, some are, but the point still stands!" she winged as she finished off his food.

"There're only doing their job, and I probably teached it all wrong-" from the glare he was getting off Ginny, he quickly changed track, "But I got you a present! Here." He handed her a very badly wrapped, mismatched shape, not really anything. She took it slowly, use to pranks from Fred and George. Throwing the wrapping to the fire, she pulled it out. Laughing at the stupidity of it, she hurriedly pulled it on, beaming at Harry.

"Why the hell are you wearing a witches hat? And a purple one at that!" Ron grunted as he shoved the last of his own pasty in his mouth. It was tall and pointy, a large base with a black wig attached to it, a few fake spiders stitched in. Still laughing she reached up and bent the tip, making the little spider on the top bend upside down.

"It's Halloween stupid, and Harry and Hermione say they wear stuff like this! Anyhow, from what I hear, we're all going trick or treating tonight!" She laughed.

"How do you know that? Me and Hermione planned it all out so you wouldn't know!" Harry argued as she jumped up pulling Hermione up the stairs.

"Cause Hermione sucks at secrets!" She yelled as they ran past there sight.

"Come on Ron, Hermione picked your outfit out for you." He laughed at the scared face his best mate now wore. "Calm down, you'll love it!" he said as he walked up the tower, pulling his tack into his bag. Ron groaned but followed his example, not bothering to fight...

A few minutes later they all emerged, apart from Ron. Ginny had a long knee length dress on, long sleeved and a deep purple, just like her hat. It had a green bodice and was tight fitting, but classy, beautiful, childish and perfect! The hat was matching colour and the wig had been brushed to make it look like her real hair. With her pale skin she looked like something out of a horror story, but one you laugh at later for being so predictable. She had a little purple glitter broomstick and fake wand, but he saw her real one tucked up her bouncy sleeve.

"And where did you get that dress Hermione?" He asked pointing at Ginny. Hermione blushed, setting her dress off perfectly. It was the same as Ginny's but it was red and green. Bodice green, sleeve and skirt red. She had a matching hat on to, but the hair was red, also appearing like her own. They had a small spider painted on their cheeks and had long tights on, black but with silver cobwebs and spiders on, adding the childish factor. The little high heels they were wearing matched the colour of their dresses, purple and red.

"I couldn't find any in our size apart from a rather...vulgar site." She said blushing deeper as Harry's eye was drawn to the square low cut top. At the slight slap on his face from Ginny, he blushed and turned away from them. He was wearing a normal jeans and a red t-shirt. He had a small set of horns stuck on his head and was wearing normal shoes. He had also sneakily dyed a few red strands into his black hair. He didn't have any muggle money to buy clothes, so he scraped together what he could. He had written 666 on his fore arm and a smiley face, having gotten bored of waiting for Ron. The latter was up stairs in a fury at what he was being forced to wear. He was still staring in the mirror, glaring at the white shirt and pale jeans he had on. He had powdered his arms to be a pale white and his face, making him feel like a total moron for agreeing to be a ghost. He had refused to put a few white streaks in his hair like Harry, so had settled for having a bit of glitter thrown over him.

Five minutes later, he came down to the others, his face grim but he was determined to do this. They had all been warned not to laugh, but Ginny still let a burst escape. Ron ignored her and marched off to the dinner hall, freezing just in front to wait for the others to catch up. By this time, Harry had ditched the horns in favour for two tufts of hair pulled up by Ginny and Hermione.

They all stood in front the door, counted to five, and walked into the feast. God did they get stared at!

Everyone else was in their usual clothes, long black robe, not really going into the muggle side of it. As the four of them marched in, they walked to their table, some self-consciously; others more brave (Just Ginny). Suddenly, breaking the silence, a loud guffaw of laughter spread throughout the room, even taken up by the slytherins, at the group. Ginny, pulling a brave face, waved her fake wand in the air and yelled,

"Trick or Treat!" as a million little candies got thrown at them. Eventually, they all made it to their chairs and sat next to Neville and Seamus.

"Err, are you Edward Cullen or something?" Neville questioned, genuinely curious. At Rons murderess death glare and spluttered laughter from Hermione and Ginny, Neville turned beetroot and shook his head, "NO! No, you're obviously a ... well ... Carlisle Cullen?" Neville questioned.

"No, I'm a fucking Ghost. Get it fucking right!" Ron claimed his face now a bright red. Neville turned away and busied himself with the puddings that had just sprung up.

"There was no need to swear Ron." Hermione reproached. He turned his glare onto her, and she then got very busy talking to Ginny. Suddenly noticing what the girls were wearing, his glare slipped for a bit, until Ginny noticed his gaze at Hermione.

"You perv!" She yelled and slapped him, stopping him from looking any longer.

"Sorry." He muttered and turned away, his sulk back in full force. This is gonna be eventful, Harry thought...


End file.
